Pluie
by Sed'Ju Production
Summary: TRADUCTION One Shot. Tyki/Allen. Allen court sous la pluie, trahi, qui sera là pour le rattraper ?


Pluie, fic traduite de l'anglais, du titre originel, Rain

Attention, spoiler après la 155ème nuit

**Auteur:** Hane no Zaia

**Traducteur:** Junoan

**Beta-reader(s):** Sedinette-sama et Kumiberry m'ont beaucoup (en fait, immensément) aidé pour les tournures des phrases et certains mots, pour que l'one-shot "sonne mieux" français...

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne nous appartient... Les personnages sont à Hoshino Katsura... l'histoire de ce one-shot appartient à Hane no Zaia... et on l'a traduit avec sa permission...

**Pairing:** Poker Pair (TykiXAllen)

* * *

**Pluie**

-

_On raconte qu'en fin de compte, s'enfuir est inutile... Mais je n'y crois pas..._

Des foulées rapides dans la boue.

La respiration saccadée. Un halètement et un coup d'œil en arrière.

Pas de poursuivants en vue. Un soupir de soulagement.

_Je peux encore y arriver..._

Le ciel assombri s'ouvrit et laissa la pluie tomber. Sans fin.

Des cheveux blancs trempés accrochant un visage pâle.

Les yeux argentés s'écarquillèrent de peur alors qu'un bruit se faisait entendre.

Les poursuivants sur sa trace.

Il devait continuer à courir.

Tout ce qui s'était passé quelques heures auparavant semblait être juste un rêve. En un instant, tous les alliés étaient devenus des ennemis potentiels, toute convivialité s'était changé en animosité.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester.

Ils l'avaient appelé traitre. Maléfique, qu'ils avaient dit. Mais finalement, qui avait trahi qui ?

Celui qui fuyait les persécutions ou ceux qui le persécutaient ?

Il accéléra l'allure et continua de courir dans la boue, les larmes emportées par la pluie, les pas lourds emportés par les flots.

Au bout du compte, où était sa place dans ce monde ?

Un destructeur haï par ceux qu'il essayait de sauver.

Un musicien qui ne jouerait plus jamais sa musique ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Le cœur brisé par la trahison.

_On m'a transpercé le cœur une fois... Mais cette souffrance n'était rien comparée à celle-ci... Je ne ..._

La pulsation lancinante revint une fois encore et il s'effondra en avant, tombant sur ses genoux. Son front était brûlant et sa vue se brouillait. Le long de son visage coulait un liquide pourpre, qui disparaissait sous l'action de la pluie.

Il se remit debout, vacilla un peu avant de continuer de courir, le regard perdu au loin, cherchant vaguement un endroit au-delà de la pluie.

-

_La pluie continue son chemin_

_Un appel lointain_

_Viens maintenant, mon ami_

_Reste jusqu'à la fin ici_

_Viens maintenant, je dis_

-

Il fut soudainement attrapé par-derrière par une paire de bras puissants, et se débattit pour s'échapper, craignant de s'être fait capturé par eux.

Un chuchotement rassurant dans ses oreilles tandis qu'une main chaude se posa sur son front, atténuant la douleur.

Il cessa de se débattre lorsqu'il fut attiré dans une chaleureuse étreinte et qu'un lourd manteau le recouvrit. Une main était posée à l'arrière de sa tête, l'appuyant sur la poitrine de l'autre.

Des mains pâles se serrèrent et tremblèrent.

Au beau milieu de la pluie, un silence s'installa. Le vacarme approchant restait encore bien loin.

-

_Ne soit pas timide_

_Le ciel humide_

_N'offrira rien que de la pluie_

_Viens maintenant, ami_

_Tu as tout à gagner_

_De la pluie, je vais te protéger_

_-_

L'inconnu le conduisit prudemment le long de la ruelle, loin du raffut de ses poursuivants. La prise sur son épaule se renforça tandis qu'une main se glissait sous ses genoux, le hissant dans les bras de l'autre.

Les yeux argentés se fermèrent, la tête se laissa aller en arrière, sans force.

Fatigué de lutter, voulant être emporté par le destin.

L'autre eût un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il se mettait en route, les bottes pataugeant dans la boue.

-

_Viens maintenant, ami_

_La route choisie_

_Sera ton seul chemin_

_Ne reste pas distant_

_Sois à mes cotés_

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps_

-

"Où allons-nous, Tyki ?" demanda soudainement une voix enrouée.

L'homme au teint hâlé lança un coup d'œil au garçon dans ses bras.

"À la maison." dit-il brièvement.

Les yeux argentés s'entrouvrirent légèrement.

"Où est-ce ?"

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

-

_Entends mon appel_

_Pendant que tu chutes_

_Sur la terre, en bas_

_Écoute ma voix_

_C'est ton choix_

_De me prendre par la main_

-

Un soupir fut poussé.

"On raconte que la maison est le lieu où le cœur se trouve."

Une question fut posée.

" Alors, où mon cœur repose-t-il vraiment ?"

Les yeux argentés s'ouvrirent en grand, rencontrant ainsi le regard doré.

-

_La pluie continue son chemin_

_Un appel lointain_

_Viens maintenant, mon ami_

_Ne sois donc pas timide_

_Le ciel humide_

_N'offrira rien que de la pluie_

_Viens donc, ami_

_Tu as tout à gagner_

_De la pluie, Je vais te protéger_

-

Tyki soupira et hissa encore plus l'ancien exorciste dans ses bras, accélérant l'allure.

Le vacarme au loin devenait plus fort, se rapprochant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." dit Tyki. "Ton cœur est en sécurité avec moi."

Allen lui offrit un très léger sourire, qui illumina momentanément son visage souillé par le sang.

"Comment pourrais-je croire la personne qui me l'a presque arraché, il y a si peu de temps ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

-

_Viens maintenant, ami_

_La route choisie_

_Sera ton seul chemin_

_Ne reste pas distant_

_Sois à mes cotés_

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps_

-

Un rire se fit entendre.

"N'oublie pas le **presque** dans tout ceci... si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?"

-

_Ne reste pas à l'écart_

_Approche maintenant_

_Tu n'as rien à craindre_

_Écoute-moi à présent_

_Je ne vais pas te blesser_

_Tu sais que c'est la vérité_

-

"Est-ce que tu dois vraiment me le demander ?"

-

_La pluie continue son chemin_

_Un appel lointain_

_Viens maintenant, mon ami_

_Reste jusqu'à la fin_

_Viens maintenant, je dis_

_Ne sois donc pas timide_

_Le ciel humide_

_N'offrira rien que de la pluie_

_Viens donc, ami_

_Tu as tout à gagner_

_De la pluie, je vais te protéger_

-

Les yeux argentés s'élargirent.

"De quoi... êtes-vous en train de parler ?"

Un autre ricanement se fit entendre.

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas, Allen Walker, successeur du 14ème, le nouveau Musicien de Noé..."

-

_Viens maintenant, ami_

_La route choisie_

_Sera ton seul chemin_

_Ne reste pas distant_

_Sois à mes cotés_

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps_

_-_

Une expression choquée se peignit sur le visage d'Allen pendant un moment, mais elle s'effaça, laissant place à un sourire amer sur ses lèvres.

"Alors, vous voulez dire que je n'avais pas le choix depuis le début..." chuchota-t-il, fermant ses yeux.

"Pas vraiment... Mais peut-être." dit Tyki en souriant. "Au bout du compte, c'était le choix de ton cœur qui t'a permis de changer..."

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" demanda Allen, las.

"Tu t'es sauvé et tu as tourné le dos à l'Innocence..." expliqua Tyki. "C'est pour cela."

"Cela ne va pas faire de moi un Rejeté ?"

"Peut-être... " ricana Tyki. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Si tu es rejeté, je serais là pour te rattraper."

Allen prit une profonde inspiration.

"Tyki Mikk." dit-il faiblement.

"Quoi ?"

"Fermez-la... je suis trop fatigué pour écouter toutes ces bêtises... "

Tyki sembla légèrement surpris. Puis il soupira.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de traiter ma déclaration de bêtise, Shonen ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il baissa alors son regard, seulement pour voir qu'Allen était déjà tombé endormi, épuisé par le fait d'avoir tant couru et par la perte de sang.

Même avec les croix sanglantes sur son front, la crasse sur son visage et son teint de cadavre, à ce moment, Tyki ne trouvait pas d'autre mots que "mignon" pour décrire Allen...

Mais d'une certaine façon, cela semblait vraiment déplacé dans cette situation.

Il ricana silencieusement et continua de marcher dans les rues pluvieuses de la ville, les amenant plus loin, toujours plus loin.

"Pour cette fois, mais seulement celle-ci, tu es pardonné." murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front rouge de sang du garçon, amenant ainsi le goût du cuivre dans sa bouche.

-

_N'aie pas peur_

_Je ne ferais aucun mal_

_À toi ou à n'importe qui_

_Maintenant, prend ma main_

_Comprends à présent_

_Que notre voyage vient de commencer_

-

**La Fin ?**

**

* * *

**

(Junoan) J'ai également traduit la note de l'auteur car je l'ai trouvé bien hilarante...^^ Pour information, Kurozaia est la personalité violente de Zaia, l'auteur de cet one-shot... enfin, d'habitude...

-

_Kurozaia (lisant le scénario): __**C'est de la folie...**_

_Zaia: __**C'est. Du. Fanfiction !!!**_ _(insérez ici un rire diabolique)_

_Kurozaia: Ooookay…C'était vraiment bizarre… Pourquoi as-tu écrit tout à coup du TykiAllen ? N'es-tu pas une partisante du couple Yullen ?_

_Zaia: Normalement oui, mais quand j'ai trouvé cette chanson que j'ai créé il y a longtemps, j'ai pensé au TykiAllen._

_Kurozaia (lisant les paroles de la chanson, avec une goutte style manga sur la tête): N'importe quel couple pouvait aller avec..._

_Zaia (gros yeux larmoyants de chiot): Mais j'ai fait un bon boulot, n'est-ce pas ? Dis que j'ai fait du bon boulot…_

_Kurozaia (roulant les yeux): Tu as fait un excellent boulot. Fantastique. Maintenant, vas-t-en._

_Zaia: Vraiment ?_

_Kurozaia (roulant les yeux): Oui._

_Zaia (part en courant joyeusement)_

_Kurozaia (soupir): Je pense qu'elle a été un peu déçue que son manuscrit a été rejeté… Oh bien, la vie continue. Il est temps de travailler sur les autres...Mais s'il-vous-plait, laissez-lui une __**REVIEW **__ou quelque chose… Sinon elle va être énervante. Domo arigatou gozaimasu._

_-_

Veillez laisser des reviews à l'auteur originel de ce one-shot (en anglais, cela va de soi) ou alors je me charge simplement de les lui rapporter... cela va lui faire énormément plaisir...^___^

Seddy : je n'ai rien à voir avec la trad X3 j'ai honte de dire que j'ai quasi pas participer, mais le résultat est quand même super !

Bonne année à tous surtout n.n


End file.
